


Queen: The India Tour

by 83protonmess, sister_swan_1908 (Anonymous6285)



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Deacy is trying his best to speak the languages, Descriptive Smut, Don't Try This At Home, Hotel Sex, Interrupted Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Omorashi, Roger is forced into peeing himself, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Voyeurism, hellish traffic, hospital visits, shower masturbation, these people really like taking showers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 18:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20050336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/83protonmess/pseuds/83protonmess, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/sister_swan_1908
Summary: Join Queen as they tour through India and get up to many (admittedly hot) hijinks and mishaps. What's going on with Freddie and Roger? Why was Brian in the hospital? All will be revealed in this fic of something Queen probably never did: tour India!





	Queen: The India Tour

“Ladies and gentlemen, we will be disembarking in Bengaluru in 30 minutes. Please keep your seatbelts fastened and smoking to a minimum as the plane is taxiing.”

The plane landed in BLR airport at 9:50 PM and Roger was getting up from his seat with difficulty. Freddie fetched the suitcases from the top compartment, as Deacy helped him. 

“Oh my Jesus, Fred”, Roger groaned, “I’m so sore. Too much sitting, not enough comfort.”

“This is why”, Freddie growled at Deacy, “we should've sprung for business class. Bloody cheapo.”

“Hey! Now we have more money to spend when we're actually there.” Deacy tried to put a positive spin on it.

“Enough!” Roger yelled when they were out of the plane and into the airport. “All this noise is giving me a headache. Let's just get to the hotel.”

They managed to get a car to their hotel, which was quite a distance away, in a place called Bellandur. They got a few dirty looks from some very traditional old people, probably because those people were still mad at England for their colonization of India.

At the hotel, Rog and Freddie were in one room, and Deacy was in another. 

“I need a shower. I'm going to take one quickly”, Freddie declared.

Roger was lounging on the bed, between sleep and waking, not being able to decide between the 2. He pretended to be mad that Deacy had only given them a room with one bed, but secretly he wasn't as mad as he showed everybody.

Freddie came out of the bathroom and notified Rog that there was no towel. He was stark naked and Roger couldn't ignore the tightening of his pants as he looked his friend over from top to bottom. From his rippling abs to his big dick. Roger got up and threw a towel at him as quickly as he could without revealing his boner. The singer closed the bathroom door, toweled down, and was fully clothed within 10 minutes.

“Actually, Fred”, Roger said, “now that I think of it, I also need to take a shower.” By this time, Roger’s hard-on was getting extremely difficult to bear. When he got up off the bed and walked to the bathroom, Freddie obviously noticed his erection but didn’t say a word. When Roger was in the bathroom and the door was safely locked, he ripped off his clothes in record time and started the shower. His dick sprung out animatedly from his underwear, and he started to masturbate. He jerked off like there was no tomorrow. He kept the image of what he had just seen in his head and walked around the shower cubicle jerking his dick. When the warm water hit the head of his dick, inside the foreskin, it was heaven. He came all over himself multiple times and had the water wash the cum off his body.

When he came out of the shower, his dick was still visible through the towel, but not as much as when he went in. This time, Freddie was lounging on the bed and noticed Roger walk out of the bathroom, towel on his waist. He calmly regarded that he could see the outline of Roger’s dick through the towel, but wasn’t that aroused. 

While standing right in front of Freddie, he began to take the towel off, ever so slowly. When he was done, he was standing right there, dick harder than ever and glistening with water droplets. Roger slowly dried his dick by moving the towel up and down, just as if he were masturbating. He managed to not cum while doing this. With that success, he dried his balls. Before he dried his ass, he coiled the towel up like a whip and slapped his ass with it, being careful to make sure Freddie was watching. Then he dried the rest of his body, slowly flashing everything to Freddie, who was sitting there open-mouthed like a fish. 

Having gotten the desired effect out of Freddie, Roger calmly put on his clothes and climbed up on the bed next to Freddie. It was 2 AM and they were both tired as fuck.

“Night, darling”, he whispered in his ear.

“N-n-night.” Freddie was too shocked and too turned on, to speak. 

The 3 slept most of the day away because the jetlag was hitting them hard.

They all woke up around 2 PM. Rog and Freddie went to visit Deacy in the next room because they were bored.

“Deacy!” Roger exclaimed. “What should we do? I’m sure you’re as bored as us.”

“Let’s go to the lobby and pick up some of those pamphlets that say what to do around here.”

“You guys do that. I’m going to go take another shower,” Freddie told them.

After Rog and Deacy picked up the pamphlets from the lobby, Roger made a conscious decision to read them in Deacy’s room. When the 2 pored them over, they discovered that there were several malls not too far from the hotel. 

“Fancy going to the mall?” Deacy asked.

“Sure, why not? It’s been a while since I’ve been to one.”

“Here’s a damn nice-looking one. There are 2 malls within feet of each other and both have movie theatres, bookstores, food courts, and clothing stores.”

“Wow! What’s it called??”

“One is called VR Mall, and the other is called Phoenix Market City. Doesn’t look too far away.”

“We should take an auto-rickshaw, just to prove to everyone around us that we’re not as white inside as we are on the outside.’

“Good idea! I bet it’ll be soooo fun!”

***

Freddie stared out the side of the rickshaw and down at the road that wasn’t moving at all. He groaned when Roger kept moving against him.

“Move over, you sod,” the blonde complained.

“I can’t fucking move. If I move over anymore, I’ll fall out.” Both Roger and Deacy turned to see that he was, in fact, on the very edge of the seat. Roger moved again. “I swear to god, Roger. I’m not moving.”

“I never asked you to.”

“Well, stop moving around. It’s not helping anybody.”

Roger huffed. “I can’t fucking help it, Freddie.”

“You’re telling me you can’t control your body? That’s pretty pathetic.”

“I can control my body, Freddie. But I really can’t control when I have to piss.” Deacy turned to look at him.

“You’re kidding, right? I really hope you’re kidding, because I don’t want to be stuck in a puddle of your piss.”

Roger rolled his eyes. “I’m not going to piss myself. Calm down.”

“God, this day has been awful. I’m fucking tired, and now you’re gonna piss all over us? Jesus.”

“Freddie, I’m not going to.. piss all over you. I’m just stating the fact that I have to go. Kind of bad.”

Deacy pulled a book out of his bag. “English-Hindi dictionary,” he said, explaining it before tapping the driver on the shoulder.

“Bhaiya,” he said in a thick English accent. 

“Haanji?”

“Toilet...cha-hi-ye.” Deacy mercifully realized that Roger needed a bathroom right now.

“Teen ghante tak gaadi rukhna.”

“Kya?” Deacy asked the driver to repeat what he was saying so he could look through his dictionary. The driver complied. It was written there. “Three hours...until ...car ...stops.”

“Fuck!” Roger cursed. “God, I’m going to piss myself. Holy shit.”

“Rog--”

“No. I can wait. I swear. I’ll wait.”

“Dear, don’t hurt yourself.”

“It would hurt my pride,” he scoffed. “Well, can I at least get out and go behind a tree or something? Find somewhere there aren’t any cars?”

“Roger, you’re not getting out. We’ll lose you.” Deacy looked over at Freddie and smiled, which turned into a giggle.

“You won’t lose me. I’m a grown man.”

“A grown man would have remembered to use the bathroom before he got into traffic.”

“A grown man shouldn’t have to schedule bathroom stops and should be able to stop and go when he needs to.”

“Well, you’ve got three hours. Will you still need to go then?”

“Shut up, John. I can wait.” 

The three of them stayed quiet for a while as Roger continued to squirm around. Deacy giggled when he grabbed his crotch and crossed his legs.

“You’re pee dancing, Rog.”

“Of course I’m fucking pee dancing. I’m about to piss myself.” 

Deacy checked his watch. “Two hours to go. I better tell the driver that we need to turn around and go back to the hotel whenever we can. I doubt you wanna go to the mall all wet.”

Roger’s eyebrows furrowed. “I can wait.”

“I’m still telling him.” Deacy tapped the man on the shoulder again and looked in his book. 'When.. turn around.. Go back to.. Hotel?', he saw in his book. “Jab hum vaapas jaayegi? Hotel mein?”

“Teen ghante! Chaar vaapas jaana hai.” Three hours. And four back. Deacy continued checking his book frantically before he was able to translate.

“We can turn around when we stop, I guess. And then it’s four back.”

“Why did we decide to even go to this damned mall? Whose idea was this?” He glared at Deacy.

“You said you wanted to!!”

“Yeah, well I didn’t say I wanted to ride this fucking rickshaw.”

“No, that was Roger.”

“God, I brought this upon myself, didn’t I? If I hadn’t suggested it, I probably would be able to piss in a bottle, huh? Forget about people knowing we’re white, we’re going to be all yellow soon. Yellow with piss.”

“I thought you said you could wait, darling. You made a big deal out of it.”

“Well, if it’s three hours until we’re able to stop, fuck waiting. I have to go.”

“Then just go.” Roger nodded in agreement with the bassist and scrunched up his eyebrows in concentration. They all waited, staring at his pants, but he let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding.

“I can’t.” The words were plain and simple.

“Darling, you have to go. And you can’t wait forever.” Roger started to get tears in his eyes.

“Freddie, I can’t just...piss myself.”

“I’ll make you. We can’t have you getting sick right before the tour.” Roger huffed but Freddie only glared at him.

“Fine. Both of you have to turn away, though. Or I won’t do it.” Freddie and Deacy looked at each other and smiled before they both turned to look out the sides of the auto-rickshaw. “I just want you to know that this isn’t my fault. And this isn’t an accident, either. I’m purposely pissing myself, yeah? As a conscious decision to not make myself sick. And—”

“Roger, you don’t need an essay to piss yourself. Just hurry up. This is uncomfortable.”

“Fine, but you have to say I’m right. Because I don’t want you bringing this up later and saying—”

“Roger, I swear to god, I will wring your neck.”

“Guys, promise.” It was less of a question, more of a demand.

“Fine, I promise.”

“Thank you, John. Freddie?”

“Just for you, darling.”

Roger smiled to himself before he remembered how much he really had to go. He started to feel tears running down his cheeks at how embarrassing this situation was. Was he really being forced into pissing himself in some stupid, cramped auto rickshaw? He wanted to just close his eyes and pretend like it wasn’t real, but he couldn’t because his bladder wouldn’t stop screaming at him.

“Roger, stop thinking and pee yourself already.”

Roger blushed. “I will, I— oh, no. Oh, God. Oh, no, nonononononono, it’s happening. It’s happening, it’s… Jesus, that feels really good.” He sighed loudly as the wet warmth spread across his lap, and the other two could feel it on their asses and thighs. “Fuck!” Roger cried. “Fuck, it feels so good, but I’m so fucking sorry.”

*****

Three hours later, when the band finally got back to the hotel, their pants were soaked with piss, but the people at the front desk were polite enough to not say anything. 

“That traffic, I tell you,” Freddie said to the manager as the three were waiting for an elevator up to their floor, “It was a real bitch.”

“Yes,” replied the manager, who spoke fluent English, “that is what happens when you decide to go out in the evening. You know how it is, with everybody returning from work and school. This country doesn’t have 1.4 billion people in it for nothing.”

Roger gave a polite chuckle, along with Deacy, and all of them quickly hopped in the elevator as soon as it arrived, so as to avoid another awkward conversation.

“As soon as we get into our room, I’m going straight to the bathroom, no questions asked,” Roger remarked. “NO questions,” he added with a pointed stare at Deacy.

“Alright, alright,” Deacy responded. “I don’t need to know more about your piss than I saw in that auto.”

“Shut up, you utter cock.”

“Shut up, both of you!” Freddie yelled, exasperated. “We’re all tired, and wet. Let’s just all go into John’s room, shower, and change. Roger, you and I will go into our room once we’re all freshened up. You especially.”

The elevator stopped on the 9th floor, and the soggy-panted three walked out and proceeded toward the bassist’s hotel room. When they entered the room, they laid eyes on a pair of familiar dark curls.

“Brian?!?! We weren’t expecting you back for another day!” Roger exclaimed.

“First of all,” he said with concern, looking at his friends’ pants, “what happened while I was gone?”

“Roger 'decided' to piss himself,” Deacy explained.

“What? Why?!”

“He thought it was hot and wanted to try it.”

“THAT IS NOT WHAT--”, Roger started furiously.

“Haha, kidding. Thing is, traffic is a fucking bitch in this city. And SOMEBODY wanted to go out tonight. Somebody ELSE wanted to take an auto-rickshaw, which is not a good choice for three people.”

“But you-- but he-- I--” The drummer was too flustered to form words.

“The driver said three hours to the mall and four back, and poor Roger really needed to go in a hurry. So he-- you know…”

“In fact, I still need to go, and get off these clothes and have a shower”, the flustered drummer stammered out as he ran for the bathroom and slammed the door.

While the others were out talking, Roger had maintained the blush on his cheeks and had it while he carefully stripped off his soaked clothes. He was cold so his nipples were hard as he pulled off his shirt. He shuddered as he pulled off his pants and underwear, throwing them in the laundry basket provided by the hotel. His dick was soft but wetter than ever. So was his ass. He ran a cold shower and scrubbed himself everywhere, with a passion to rid himself of the shame of having pissed himself, even though he told everyone he had made a conscious decision and all that.

He was disappointed that Deacy’s room also had a towel shortage, so he walked out wet and naked, and Freddie passed him a towel. It was a perfect mirror of last night. He hurried back into the bathroom, towel in hand, and started working the towel around his balls, then continued to wind it around his ass. He proceeded to the rest of his body silently.

As Roger toweled down, the other three members of the band talked amongst themselves, mostly about how excited they were to have Brian back in time to practice for their tour. 

“Really, darling, how come they discharged you so early from the hospital?” Freddie inquired.

Brian had been in a hospital in London for the past week because he was being treated for fainting spells he’d been having since two months ago. The doctors came up with many explanations, from anemia to diabetes to simple dehydration. They hadn’t decided on one yet. The doctors had had Brian stay in their hospital so they could run further tests. He was released two days early, so he could catch a flight to Bangalore earlier than he thought he could, and surprise his friends.

“They think some fresh air would do me good,” the guitarist responded.

“Then darling, you’ve come to the absolute wrong place! There’s pollution every fucking where!”

“I knew that even before I came here, but I simply could not pass up the chance to go on tour in India! Queen has NEVER been to India before.”

“Yes, and so far we’ve gotten aches and jetlag from the flight, and piss on all of our pants because of the fucking traffic,” Deacy chimed in. “And because SOMEONE,” he shouted at the bathroom door, “couldn’t go to the bathroom before we left the hotel, like a normal goddamn adult!”

“Calm down, John,” Brian tried, “things will get better, I know it.”

“Something’s got to give. If we have a pleasant time here, then your health will be worse. If your health is good, then every day will be exactly like this. It’s Murphy’s Law. Everything that can go wrong will go wrong.”

“Well, it seems like this Murphy was a huge pessimist. I hate pessimists. Now, shall we ask if Roger is done in there?”

“Oi, prick! You quite done in there, mate?” Deacy yelled through the bathroom door.

“Sod off and give me two minutes and I’ll be out.”

“He’s alright,” Brian affirmed.

*****  
The next day, none of the four were about to go anywhere they couldn’t walk to. So, they walked to a badminton court that was just opposite the hotel. All of them were wearing the same T-shirt and shorts, but Roger’s were particularly skimpy. If he wasn’t wearing underwear, all his bandmates would have quite the show.

Unfortunately for Roger, Freddie couldn’t find a T-shirt in a size that fit him, so he had to wear a sleeveless vest that was two sizes too small. It looked as if it could fly off of him at any moment and leave him standing shirtless. Even though Brian and Deacy wouldn’t care if this happened, it would cause a problem for Roger. A BIG problem.

Deacy kept serving Freddie all the high shots so Freddie had to jump up nearly every two seconds to return the serve. Every time Freddie jumped up, the vest hiked up so that Roger got treated to a rare glimpse of Freddie’s pecs. How well sculpted they were. How sweaty they were. How fucking sexy they were. 

When Deacy hit the birdie about six inches above Freddie’s head, the singer jumped to return the shot, and his sleeveless vest flew off. Freddie was standing in front of Roger in all his shirtless, sweaty glory. Roger wasn’t able to mask his boner anymore so he grabbed his hotel room’s key and sped out of the court while yelling, “I’ll see you back at the hotel, Freddie!”

Roger didn’t want to masturbate, not when Freddie would be walking into their room very soon. So, for a time, Roger contented himself with peeling his shirt off his sweaty chest and rubbing his nipples to the thought of Freddie. To tease himself some more, he pulled his pants down to just stare at his own dick, not letting himself touch it. When he heard footsteps, Roger pulled his pants up and shirt down and nervously greeted Freddie at the door.

“You know, darling, you could’ve just said you had a massive painful boner. We could’ve had sex in the bathroom of the court.”

“Oh, but I need to fuck you somewhere completely sanitary. That will balance out all the dirty things I’m going to do to you.”

With the loud moan induced by that statement, both men’s dicks had reached their full hardness. Roger slowly stripped in front of Freddie, torturing him, especially when he slipped both of his thumbs into the band of his own gray boxers. Freddie’s mouth was watering at the imprint of his friend’s dick inside those boxers. When Roger was fully undressed, he told Freddie not to touch him until he had undressed him. Roger undressed Freddie even slower than he did himself, torturing Freddie even more.

When both were naked, Roger got on top of Freddie and trapped his mouth in a long kiss, using tongue. Also using his tongue, Roger traced it along every inch of the singer’s body, paying special attention to the nipples. The drummer left a trail of saliva that ended immediately at Freddie’s dick, and then he sucked it so fast and so thoroughly that Freddie couldn’t help moaning. A lot. 

“Now,” said Roger, when he’d satiated himself on Freddie’s body, “I’ve done what I want to you. Now you can do whatever you want to me.”

Freddie’s dick was getting even hotter and harder as he imagined all the possibilities. First, he teased Roger by licking a strip around the head of his dick but never doing more than that. Roger’s dick barely passed Freddie’s lips, but he sucked the bit that was available to him like it was the best food in the world. Roger was almost, but not quite, coming then. Freddie suddenly and quickly flipped Roger over and started praising him for his ass.

“My god, Rog. Your ass is fucking beautiful. Imagine all the things I could do to it. And you better believe I will do them all.”

“Fuck me, you sexy, sexy man.”

“With pleasure,” Freddie said as he plunged his throbbing, hot dick into Roger’s round ass.

Roger let out a gasp of surprise and pleasure as he came all over the bed, too many times to count. He yelled Freddie’s name as the singer continued to thrust into him, releasing hot cum every single time.

Suddenly, a familiar voice said “Guys?”

It was from Brian.

“Fuck!” Roger cursed at the sight of him, not even bothering to move out of the position he was in.

“I know you guys are...busy,” Brian continued, “but I just wanted to tell you two to start packing. We have to leave for Chennai right after the concert tomorrow.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Freddie spoke through his teeth, “we’re fucking busy! Leave!”

“Yes, I can see that. Literally fucking...busy," he chuckled.

“FUCK OFF!” Roger screamed at Brian.

“Have fun.” Brian winked as he stepped out of the room.


End file.
